This invention relates to a window operator.
Typically a window operator will include a housing which incorporates a winding handle. The housing will be surface mounted on a window frame. The handle drives via gears a drive arm coupled to the window sash to be driven between open and closed positions in the frame by the operator.
Due to the use of gears, high loadings can during operation be applied to the drive arm. This is due to poor mechanical advantage when moving the window from a closed position and possibly when moving the sash from a fully open position. These loads, when initiating motion of the window can lead to wearing of the operator components, more particularly the gears and in extreme situations where stickion is a factor (eg when a window is being opened for the first time after a long period of inaction) breakage of components can occur.
Window operators are surface mounted to the window frame or surround. The window operator housing is thus readily apparent and can spoil the aesthetic appeal of the window frame/surround.